Nightrock
Warfire (ang. Wojenny ogień) — pegaz; ponysona Reny. Jej rodzicami są Crazy Relax i Clean It All, którzy mieszkają wraz z nią na Manehattanie. Powstanie Spinning Dawno, dawno temu, w odległej galaktyce Ara nudziła się, więc narysowała siebie i swoje koleżanki z klasy jako kucyki. Właśnie na tym obrazku powstał pierwszy wzór ponysony - seledynowy pegaz ze złotą grzywą i wirkiem w serduszku na znaczku. Klacz dostała imię Spinning i prawdę mówiąc, autorka szybko o niej zapomniała. Freewood Lightling Po paru bezkucykowych miesiącach Ar wróciła do pracy nad swoją ponysoną. Tym razem spięła się, wysiliła, i po paru nieudanych próbach narysowała jasnozielonego pegaza o kasztanowej grzywie, który dostał imię Freewood Lighling. Lucky Storm Jednak Freewood Lightling nie przypadła Renie do gustu. Autorka wciąż chciała mieć ponysonkę, więc stworzyła Lucky Storm - błękitnego pegaza o ciemnogranatowej grzywie i niezwykle oryginalnym pędzlu na znaczku. Warfire Pewnego dnia Ara przeglądała swoje rysunki z kucykami i przypadkiem zauważyła, że dawna wersja jednej z postaci prawie idealnie pasuje na jej ponysonę. Autorka zrezygnowała więc z Lucky Storm, a następnie odrobinkę przerobiła znalezionego kucyka, nadała mu imię Warfire i zaczęła się z nim utożsamiać Wygląd Grzywa i Ogon Grzywa War jest zupełnie czarna i dość mocno pofalowana. Z przodu układa się w dość długą grzywkę, z tyłu zaś sięga do konca szyi klaczy. Jej ogon również jest pofalowany i czarny. Wiele kucyków mówi, że jest niezwykle gęsty i piękny, co prawdę mówiąc denerwuje Warfire. Klacz lubi eksperymentować z fryzurami, najczęściej jednak wiąże włosy w koński ogon kitę, lub zostawia je rozpuszczone. Sierść, znaczek i sylwetka Sierść Warfire jest bardzo krótka. Jej kolor przypomina mocno przypalone ciasto lub masę kajmakową. Klacz nie ma znaczka i nie chce go mieć. Fire jest raczej chuda i wysokamarzenia..., jej kopytka z natury się błyszczą, więc nie potrzebują polerowania, ani żadnych innych zabiegów. Oczy i rzęsy Oczy War są dość duże i owalne. Jej źrenice są czarne, można na nich zobaczyć dwa punkty świetlne. Tęczówki klaczy mają barwę gorzkiej czekolady. Rzęsy Warfire są dość krótkie i proste. Klacz nie ozdabia ich, bo uważa, że są wystarczająco ładne bez tego. Skrzydła Skrzydła Fire są brązowe i odrobinę większe, niż u przeciętnego kucyka. Klacz jest z nich bardzo dumna i zawsze bardzo o nie dba. Historia Narodziny i pierwsze lata życia Warfire urodziła się w Cloudsdale, pewnego pięknego, zimowego dnia. Jej rodzice trochę się bali, czy dadzą radę wychować małą klaczkę na mądrego i kulturalnego kucyka, ale gdy tylko zobaczyli jej brzydki pyszczek, wszystkie wątpliwości natychmiast znikły. Początkowo rodzinka mieszkała u babci (w Cloudsdale), ale kiedy War miała około dwa latka, jej rodzice postanowili zamieszkać na Manehattanie. Mała klacz początkowo nie przejmowała się tą przeprowadzką, jednak pod koniec pierwszego dnia w nowym mieszkaniu zaczęła płakać, bo nic nie wskazywało na to, że wrócą do dawnego domu. Clean It All zaczęła ją uspokajać, dawała jej butelkę, smakowitą papkę ze słoiczka, ale to wszystko nie wystarczało, do uciszenia Warfire. Dopiero Crazy Relax znalazł niezawodny i dziecinnie proste sposób na dokonanie tego. Po prostu dał płaczącej córce cukierka... Po paru dniach Warfire pokochała cukierki, nanana! przyzwyczaiła się do nowego miejsca zamieszkania, a że z natury była bardzo ciekawska, zaczęła je "zwiedzać". W pewnej chwili mała klacz zobaczyła na stole miskę kolorowych cukierków. Szybko weszła na krzesło, aby móc je skosztować, jednak okazało się to niezbyt dobrym pomysłem, bo Fire straciła równowagę i spadła. Klaczka zaczęła płakać, a jej kopytko było nienaturalnie wygięte, więc rodzice, tknięci złym przeczuciem, zabrali ją do lekarza. Okazało się, że noga War była zwichnięta. Rodzice klaczy byli bardzo przerażeni tym faktem, ale lekarka szybko nastawiła kopytko pegaza. Jakiś czas potem Warfire wybrała się wraz z rodzicami na zakupy do pewnego dużego sklepu czyli poprostu supermarketu xD. Klacz wciąż była bardzo ciekawska, więc w pewnym momencie odłączyła się od rodziców i zaczęła oglądać zabawki. Po około piętnastu minutach Warfire zorientowała się, że jest sama. Przez chwilę płakała, ale po chwili w jej małej główce pojawił się pewien pomysł. Podeszła do tak zwanego punktu obsługi klienta i powiedziała ekspedientce, że się zgubiła. Kilka minut potem ze sklepowych megafonów rozległ się głos, informujący, ze trzyletnia Warfire czeka na rodziców przy punkcie obsługi klienta. Gdy tylko Clean It All i Crazy Relax usłyszeli tą wiadomość, natychmiast przybyli do córki. Potem cała rodzinka zakończyła zakupy i wyszła ze sklepu, pilnując, by już nikt się nie zgubił. Lata przedszkolne Fire poszła do przedszkola rok później, niż powinna. Nie miała jednak problemów z dopasowaniem się do grupy i szybko znalazła sobie przyjaciółkę - Royal Heather. Klacze miały bardzo podobne zainteresowania, więc chetnie spędzały razem czas. Niestety, pewnego dnia Royal nie przyszła do przedszkola. War bardzo się martwiła, bo przecież mogło się okazać, że jej przyjaciółka jest chora i z tego zmartwienia zachowywała się znacznie ciszej, niż zwykle. Zauważyła to wychowawczyni i zapytała War, co się stało. Mała klacz natychmiast zapytała, gdzie jest Royal. Przedszkolanka westchnęła cicho, a potem wyjaśniła brązowemu kucykowi, że jej przyjaciółka odeszła z przedszkola i już więcej do niego nie przyjdzie. War była zrozpaczona, lecz nie mogła zmienić rzeczywistości. Pozostałe dwa lata w przedszkolu postanowiła spędzić sama, bez przyjaciół. Obawiała się, że jeśli pozna bliżej kolejnego kucyka, zapomni o Heather, więc starała się trzymać z dala od innych przedszkolaków. Pewnego dnia jedna z koleżanek Warfire, Taker, przyniosła do przedszkola bardzo fajną figurkę kucyka z My Little Pony zabawkę. Brązowej klaczy bardzo się spodobała owa rzecz, więc grzecznie zapytała właścicielkę, czy może się nią pobawić. Koleżanka zgodziła się i podała zabawkę Fire, a ta natychmiast zaczęła się nią tą koleżanką of course! bawić. Po jakimś czasie przyszła mama Taker, żeby zabrać klacz do domu. Jej córka podbiegła do niej, gdy tylko ją zobaczyła i zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy. Na swoje nieszczęście, zupełnie zapomniała, że pożyczyła zabawkę Warfire. Kiedy wraz z mamą dotarły do domu, Take przypomniała sobie o ślicznej figurce i zaczęła płakać. Mama tłumaczyła jej, że zabawka na pewno się znajdzie, a Warfire na pewno jej nie ukradła, ale Taker nie chciała jej wierzyć. Następnego dnia, kiedy wszystkie małe kucyki były już w przedszkolu, Warfire podeszła do Taker i bez słowa podała jej figurkę. Potem odeszła gdzieś na koniec sali i siedziała tam do konca zajęć. Od tego dnia klacz jeszcze bardziej zamknęła się w sobie, postanawiając, że w szkole otworzy się na inne kucyki, bo przecież kolejny etap nauki, to zupełnie nowa cześć artykułu bajka. Szkoła podstawowa Warfire poszła do szkoły w wieku 7 lat i bardzo współczuje tym, którzy musieli zacząć naukę wcześniej xD i już od pierwszego dnia wiedziała, że odnajdzie się w społeczności szkolnej. Crazy Relax był bardzo dumny ze swojej wielkiej córki, więc już owego pierwszego dnia zabrał Fire na długi spacer po Manehattańskim rynku o ile w Manehattanie jest rynek xDD. Brązowemu pegazowi bardzo podobała się ta krótka wycieczka, więc klacz chciała chodzić na takie codziennie. Jej tata zgodził się, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że War będzie mieć dobre oceny. Klacz obiecała, że będzie je mieć i dość sumiennie wypełniała dane słowo, choć szybko zraziła do siebie panią wychowawczynię. Ów prosiak kucyk uważał, że nikt nie powinien rysować, bo to nienormalne nie, nienormalne to jest takie myślenie. Jednak właśnie rysunek był pasją małej Fire, toteż klacz nie chciała go porzucać. Nieprzyjemna nauczycielka często ją za to objeżdżała, a czasem nawet dawała jej za to uwagę, ale nie mogła obniżać ocen, na które War bardzo sumiennie pracowała. Przez trzy pierwsze klasy brązowa klacz lubiła szkołę i naukę, jednak w czwartej klasie wszystko się zmieniło. Jedna denerwująca nauczycielka została zastąpiona przez dziesięć jeszcze gorszych, a koledzy zauważyli przyjemność w wyśmiewaniu innych kucyków. Wszystko to bardzo przytłoczyło Warfire, zwłaszcza że klacz ciągle nie miała przyjaciół. Z braku oparcia stała się niezwykle cicha i nieśmiała, a jej sierść, grzywa i oczy przybrały nienaturalnie biały kolor. Dopiero ostatni rok nauki w podstawówce przywrócił kucykowi jego wojowniczą naturę i naturalne barwy, bo właśnie wtedy klacz zauważyła, jak fajne są jej koleżanki z klasy, Crazy Cherry, Quiet Write, Fredicorn i Design Style. Właśnie ta ostatnia z największą chęcią zaprzyjaźniła się z Fire, pokazując jej pewną niesamowitą książkęBaśniobór oczywiście xD. Gimnazjum Lata gimnazjum były dla War najprzyjemniejszymi latami nauki. Na poczatku klacz bała się, że nie da sobie rady, lub będzie samotna, bo Style poszła do innej szkoły. Jednak po paru dniach dogadała się z nowymi koleżankami, Cocktail Dream, Criminal Gift, Crown Glamour i Big Heart, wznowiła też kontakt z Fredicorn oraz Cherry, który straciły w ciagu wakacji. Pierwsza klasa gimnazjum upłynęła jej spokojnietu zaczyna się moja fantazja, druga też, w trzeciej War poznała swoją pierwszą miłość. Był to niezwykle poważny ogier z jej klasy, nosił imię Dark Moss. Klacz była w nim zakochana po uszy, a on odwzajemniał jej uczucia. Chodzili razem na randki, czasami w szkole ukradkiem przytulali się. Jednak pewnego dnia Moss stwierdził, że Fire jest oszustką, a kiedy klacz zapytała, o co mu chodzi, nie odpowiedział. Od tego dnia War miała problemy w nauce, a w nocy nie mogła spać. Bardzo bolało ją odrzucenie przez chłopaka, zwłaszcza, że Moss zaczął chodzić z inną dziewczyną. Jednak przyjaciółki nie opuściły Warfire. Każdego dnia, gdy klacz zdawała się smutna, pocieszały ją, często zapraszając na pizzę, albo lody. Właśnie dzięki nim War zakończyła gimnazjum z dość dobrymi ocenami na świadectwie. Liceum W liceum klacz została sama. Jej koleżanki trafiły do najlepszej szkoły w Equestrii, a War miała za słabe oceny, żeby też się tam dostać. Chodziła więc do liceum na średnim poziomie, z nie zbyt wymagającymi nauczycielami, którzy nie najlepiej radzili sobie z jej bzikowatą klasą. Początkowo klacz nie szukała przyjaciół, być może dlatego, że bała się poznać bliżej kucyka, który pije lub pali, a była pewna, że wszyscy jej rówieśnicy już to robią. Jej samotność wykorzystał Terror Expert, najgorszy ogier w jej klasie, który lubił maltretować słabszych. War nie była w stanie mu się przeciwstawić, mimo iż wiele razy próbowała. Jednak pewnego dnia klacz zauważyła, że Expert terroryzuje jej koleżankę z klasy, jednorożkę Free Will. War patrzyła na to z wielkim gniewem. Kiedy Terror uderzył Will w sam środek twarzy, Fire nie wytrzymała i rzuciła się na terrorystę. Expert zdziwił się, bo War była pierwszym kucykiem, który mu się sprzeciwił. Free Will skorzystała chwili jego nieuwagi i również zaatakowała. Po krótkiej chwili Terror Expert miał już dosyć. Próbował uciec, ale Will, która była jednorożcem unieruchomiła go. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili klacze zapytały go, czy ma dość. Ogier bardzo entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową. Will i Fire zostawiły go, a potem wspólnie poszły do najbliższej pizzeri. Tam bliżej się zapoznały, zaprzyjaźniły, a nawet założyły klub Diamentowe Kopytko, broniący kucyki przed szkolnymi terrorystami. Dalsza część nauki w liceum upłynęła Warfire bez większych przygód, klacz ukończyła szkołę z bardzo dobrymi ocenami. Wakacje W wakacje, po ukończeniu liceum, życie Warfire uległo ogromnej zmianie. Początkowo wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, War dostała się na studia aktorskie i była pewna, że je zakończy, jednak kiedy wyjechała nad morze, wraz ze swoimi rodzicami i Free Will, dowiedziała się o sprawie, która wywróciła jej życie do góry nogami: Jej rodzice należeli do Rubinowej Iskry, tajnego stowarzyszenia, broniącego księżniczki przed Ruchem Złotego Pyłu. Początkowo klacz nie rozumiała, co to oznacza, ale Clean It All i Crazy Relax wszystko jej wytłumaczyli... Ruch Złotego Pyłu okazał się sekretną organizacją kucyków, którym nie podobają się rządy księżniczek. Mają oni własnego kandydata na władcę Equestrii, którego oczywiście nie ujawniają. Od tysięcy lat próbują obalić Celestię, Lunę i Cadance, a niedawno stali się niezwykle aktywni, być może ze względu na pojawienie się nowej współwładczyni. Złoty Pył słynął z niespodziewanych i drastycznych nocnych zabójstw, kto stał się jego ofiarą, musiał uważać na każdy swój ruch. Księżniczki nie miały pojecia o istnieniu owego Ruchu, jego działalność okrywała tajemnica. Na szczęście jeden z członków Złotego Pyłu odwrócił się od swego przywódcy i założył Rubinową Iskrę, która broni Canterlot przed Ruchem. Oczywiście to stowarzyszenie również było sekretne, prawdopodobnie tylko po to, by nie niepokoić Celestii, Luny, Cadance i Twilight. Właśnie do tej tajnej organizacji należeli rodzice Warfire, oraz, jak się okazało Free Will. W dodatku Clean It All i Crazy Relax z jakichś powodów musieli wycofać się ze stowarzyszenia, ale bardzo chcieli, by ich córka dołączyła do Rubinowej Iskry. Warfire nie była pewna, czy chce należeć do jakiejś tajnej organizacji, ale jej rodzice nalegali, więc w końcu zgodziła się. Zebranie Rubinowej Iskry Wakacje upłynęły Warfire szybciej, niż zwykle. Klacz trochę obawiała się ich końca, bo wraz z początkiem roku szkolnego czekało ją zebranie członków Rubinowej Iskry, które z każdym dniem zdawało jej się straszniejsze. W końcu jednak nadszedł dzień, którego tak bardzo się bała. Tego dnia klacz obudziła się o dwunastej o piątej, czyli znacznie wcześniej, niż zwykle. Szybko doprowadziła się do porządku i zjadła śniadanie, a potem wyszła przed dom. Free Will już tam była i z radością przywitała przyjaciółkę. Potem klacze poszły na dworzec, który znajdował się stosunkowo blisko domu Warfire. Po drodze brązowy pegaz rozmyślał, jacy są członkowie Rubinowej Iskry i czy ona odnajdzie się w tym stowarzyszeniu, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chciała pytać o to Will. W końcu kucyki dotarły na dworzec, a następnie stanęły na peronie piątym, z którego miał wyruszać ich pociąg. Czekały tam jakieś piętnaście minut, ale w końcu lokomotywa przyjechała. Warfire i Free Will wsiadły do ósmego wagonu i usiadły w drugim przedziale, zgodnie z informacją na biletach, a potem pociąg wyruszył do Fillydelphi, w której miało odbyć się zebranie. Po kilku godzinach kucyki dotarły do celu. Wysiadły z pociągu, a potem Free Will zaprowadziła przyjaciółkę do hotelu, w którym miały nocować. Był to bardzo elegancki i wyszukany pensjonat, więc War przez sporo czasu zachwycała się nim. Robiłaby to właściwie przez cały dzień, ale na szczęście lub nieszczęście Free przywołała ją do rzeczywistości, mówiąc, że najwyższy czas rozpocząć przygotowania do zebrania. War z początku nie wiedziała, o co chodzi, ale Will wyciągnęła z torby szczotkę i prostownicę do włosów, więc nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Po krótkiej chwili obie klacze wyszły z hotelu w bardzo wyszukanych fryzurach i nieco mniej wyszukanych strojach. Free Will zaprowadziła przyjaciółkę do wielkiego, zniszczonego budynku, który na pierwszy rzut oka zdawał się opuszczony.Kiedy jednak klacze weszły do owej budowli, w jednej chwili zauważyły, jak mylący był jego wygląd zewnętrzny, bowiem budynek był umeblowany w taki sposób, aby przypominać wnętrze pałacu księżniczek w Canterlocie. Pomiędzy wspaniałymi meblami stały dziesiątki kucyków, rozmawiających ze sobą niczym starzy, dobrzy przyjaciele. Free Will przywitała się z kilkoma z nich, ale nie zatrzymywała się na pogaduchy, tylko szybko podążała w kierunku serca budynku. Po dłuższej chwili obie klacze (bo Warfire wciąż szła za Will) dotarły do podwyższenia, ustawionego dokładnie na środku pomieszczenia. Stał na nim wysoki ogier o złotej grzywie z żółtym pasemkiem, czarnej sierści i tajemniczych, fioletowych oczach. Na jego szyi wisiał złoty naszyjnik z rubinem wyciętym na kształt iskry. Free Will przedstawiła owego ogiera, jako przywódcę Rubinowej Iskry, zwanego Misterious Sand. Warfire przez chwilę przyglądała się mu z szacunkiem, a potem zapytała, jak może zostać członkinią stowarzyszenia. Misterious Sand z poczatku zdawał się nie dosłyszeć jej pytania i podejrzanie długo milczał. Warfire zaczęła się martwić, czy zostanie przyjęta, bała się, że zaraz ktoś wyrzuci ją za drzwi. Jednak przywódca stowarzyszenia niespodziewanie odezwał się. Z słów Misterious Sanda wynikało, że War może zostać członkiem Rubinowej Iskry pod warunkiem, że uda jej się podnieść na wysokość dwóch metrów stojący w jednym z rogów pomieszczenia stół. Fire była pewna, że to zadanie jest banalnie proste, jednak po krótkiej chwili zrozumiała, iż wyzwaniem nie było podniesienie stołu, tylko przejście pomiędzy zastawiającymi go kucykami. Warfire nie planowała jednak poddania się. Parę razy próbowała utorować sobie drogę, gdy jednak zorientowała się, że siłą nic nie osiągnie, postanowiła posłużyć się sprytem. Szybko podleciała na drugi koniec sali i zaczęła wrzeszczeć. Kucyki zastawiające stół usłyszały krzyk z drugiej strony sali, więc uznały, że dzieje się tam coś strasznego i szybko tam przybiegły. Warfire wykorzystała to, by prędko polecieć do stołu i podnieść go. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, Misterious Sand stuknął kopytem o podłogę. Wszystkie kucyki momentalnie zamilkły, a przywódca stowarzyszenia oficjalnie mianował Warfire członkinią Rubinowej Iskry. Gdzieś z tłumu wyleciały też dwa pegazy, trzymające dużą, czerwoną poduszkę. Podały ją Misterious Sandowi, a ten podniósł z niej kryształ rubinu na srebrnym wisiorku i zawiesił go na szyi Fire. Pierwsze zadanie Niedługo Zdrada Free Will Niedługo; Free okaże się tajną agentką Złotego Pyłu. Druga misja Niedługo; War wyjedzie do Ponyville Prawdziwa miłość Niedługo;War znajdzie ukochanego Osobowość , tym razem z genialnym napisem:3]] Leniwa Pierwsza i najgorsza Wada Warfire. Nigdy nie spieszy się z tym co robi, nie zależy jej na mianie "pracowitej". Gadatliwa Chętna do walki Ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie War najbardziej lubi walkę. Jest do niej gotowa zawsze i wszędzie, nigdy się nie poddaje. Jednak walczy tylko w słusznej sprawie. Nie atakuje bezbronnych, ani niewinnych, zanim zacznie walkę, zastanawia się, czy powinna. Niektóre kucyki twierdzą, że Warfire jest porywacza, że zawsze działa pod wpływem impulsu i że nie zastanawia się nad skutkami swoich działań. Te kucyki do pewnego stopnia mają rację, ale jednak nie do końca, bo klacz zawsze parę sekund długo rozważa, czy zaatakować, czy nie. Odważna Otwarta Uparta To trzecia straszliwa wada Warfire. Jeśli klacz coś powie, to nic nie ma prawa tego zmienić, wszystko ma układać się po jej myśli. Jeśli jakiś kucyk nie zgadza się z jej zdaniem, Fire potrafi wpaść w szał. War ma świadomość, że jest zbyt uparta i próbuje z tym walczyć, jednak bezskutecznie. Optymistyczna Umiejętności Latanie , jest tak wspaniała...!]] Ple ple ple Rysowanie Śpiew Pisanie wierszy i krótkich opowiadań Walka Relacje Sailandra Warfire szkicowała sobie pewnego dnia siedząc na murku, a Sailan w tym czasie spacerowała z psem. Nagle wiatr wyrwał klaczy rysunek, ale złapała go Landra. Odniosła dzieło do właścicielki i wtedy zaczęły rozmawiać. Miały podobne gusty i zakolegowały się. Pencil Paw Pencil przyjechała do Manehattanu na konkur pisarski. Podczas pisania projektu kilka kartek wyleciało z zeszytu. Paw tego nie zaważyła. Te kartki znalazła War. Przeczytała zawartość kartek, a książka bardzo ją wciągnęła.Widząc piszącą na ławce klacz domyśliła sie, że to należy do niej. Ciekawostki *War nie ma wersji Equestria Girls i mieć jej raczej nie będzie. Cytaty , narysowana zupełnie bez wzoru��]] Galeria {.{Szablon:Galeria |zdjęcie = Warfire by Masza.png}.} Przypisy